


Distasteful

by capncosmo



Category: GoGo Sentai Boukenger | Rumbling Squadron Boukenger
Genre: Community: 30_deathfics, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-15
Updated: 2007-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-28 16:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capncosmo/pseuds/capncosmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura hates to kill, but sometimes she has no choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distasteful

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: 18. Pity

Sakura was firm in her belief all life was precious. Even after her time in the Special Forces and all she'd done as a Boukenger, she preferred to preserve life rather than destroy it. It always bothered her when she had to kill, especially in senseless cases.

She wished she could say she had been threatened, that she had only done it out of self defense. But he had been minding his own business, not bothering anybody except by his sheer existence.

Sakura dropped the tissue in the trash can leaving behind all thoughts about the icky, now former cricket.


End file.
